Cover Me
by CPD5021George
Summary: My next installment of „One hundred ways to make Upstead happen" This story is set sometime after season 6. Adam is back in Intelligence, Antonio is gone, Intelligence is one man short. And a big case requires Jay to go undercover. This is Upstead, so the others are mainly background. Don't say you haven't been warned
1. Chapter 1

Summer was over in Chicago, and things were finally coming back to normal, bit by bit. The Intelligence Unit still existed, and it still existed as Hank Voight's unit. Adam Ruzek was back, but Antonio's absence left an open wound.

Voight had announced that today he would present the new member to the team. It had taken a while and some work, but now Intelligence would be a unit of six people once again.

So everyone came to work anxiously. After all, they considered the unit a family, and to have a new member could make the difference between one functioning entity and just a group of co-workers.

Everyone was already sitting at their desks, when Voight walked up the stairs with an Asian woman.

„Julie Tay!" Kim Burgess exclaimed. Her former partner, the one that had been bullied by her commander and had been forced to a deadbeat job.

„Yes, Julie Tay," Voight confirmed. „We are lucky that we could pull some strings to get Tay into our unit. Her former commander left Chicago, so Sergeant Platt and I could get her back to do real police work." He looked at Tay, who nodded, tentatively smiling.

„Thank you for that, Sergeant," she said. „I'm glad I can do some proper police work again, after too many years of being kind of an outcast."

„Welcome to Intelligence," Kim said, stepping forward, hugging her. „Glad it's you. – Guys," she turned back to the others, „I can assure you, Tay will be a great asset, she's good police."

Jay stepped forward, stretching out his hand. „Jay Halstead. Welcome to the unit. Looking forward to working with you."

„Thank you, Detective Halstead," she shook Jay's hand firmly.

The others also introduced themselves formally, all interested to find out more about Tay's past, as only Adam knew bits and pieces that Kim had told him back then. But Voight cut them short.

„Guys, we can discuss all those details tonight at Molly's. Nevertheless, right now we have crimes to solve. Tay, you will partner up with Burgess for a start. We'll see if that works or if we have to shuffle things around later on."

Voight moved over to the whiteboard, where there were already several pictures of murder victims, but not much else.

Over the last few days several people in law enforcement had been killed, three cops, someone working in the DA's office, a lawyer, a prison guard. The victims didn't have any obvious connection, didn't work on the same cases, didn't associate with the same groups of people, the murders happened in different parts of the city; the killings seemed to be random. Except for the focus on law enforcement.

„So, what do we have?" Voight asked. Before starting the day, it was time to gather all information.

„Not much," Kevin answered. „Just the one similarity: the bullets. We talked to the crime lab earlier and found that while the guns used were different, the ammunition is very similar. This wasn't clear from the first murders, but with this amount of people killed, there is a pattern."

„Yes," Kim took over. „It's not standard bullets, but some kind of custom product. It seems these bullets can be used in relatively small caliber guns, but are highly effective, special alloy, special manufacturing."

„Copkillers of some kind," Jay said.

„Correct," Kim confirmed. „The guns can be hidden easily, but the effect is lethal."

„So someone might be on a crusade against law enforcement." Voight concluded. „Do we know anything about the shooters yet?"

„Nothing so far," Jay said. „We talked to our CI's but so far nothing came up."

„OK, that means boots on the ground. Go, talk to your CI's again, check with the lab if they can find any traces of DNA, fingerprints, anything on the recovered bullets. Check the background of all victims even more thoroughly," Voight ordered. „First, all of you go to all crime scenes once again, look for anything that might have been missed. Look for eyeball witnesses once again. Talk to the families of the victims. I will talk to the lab and the superiors of the cops that were killed."

„Copy that, Sarge," all replied, grabbed their car keys and were ready to leave the office within minutes. They split up in groups, so that each team had two crime scenes to cover. Of course, these crime scenes had been checked before, but since nothing valuable had been found, a further and more thorough investigation could bring up something new.

Jay and Hailey drove to Rogers Park, where a uniformed Cop had been killed the day before. The killing had taken place in a decent neighborhood, in a parking lot of an apartment building. It had happened in broad daylight. It was strange that there should not be more witnesses with more information than what they had.

Jay and Hailey parked the car near the crime scene and looked around.

„OK, let's try to see it with fresh eyes," Hailey suggested. „The body was found here," she pointed to the side of the parking lot, where there was still blood on the ground. „There were shell casings here," she pointed to another spot on the ground, a few feet away, towards the rear of the parking lot. „So we have that. Witnesses saw a figure in a grey hoodie running, but didn't see where this person was headed to. Nobody got a good look at the offender, so we don't know anything more specific. I would assume the offender didn't run back to the street, probably he ran to the back of this house. And then? Where shall we look?"

„Let's walk this way and see there's anything we overlooked yesterday. Any trace, anything the offender left behind."

They slowly made their way towards the back of the house, turned into the small alley behind. Nothing but brick walls, so there was nothing they missed. At the end of the alley, the offender could have moved into three directions. Left, into a small backyard, right, another alley that ran behind the gardens of private houses, and straight forward towards the street.

„Where would you go?" Jay asked. „Wouldn't you think the killer tried to stay hidden and turned right? I mean, the backyard doesn't have another exit, only the windows of the house, straight on there's the street. And there are hardly any people, so he would be spotted easily."

Hailey agreed. „Let's go that way and check for clues."

They turned right, looking under each and every bush, each and every fence and corner. A tiresome exercise, but in the end they found something. A hoodie. That might belong to the offender. They took photos, bagged it, and moved on. It seemed they had chosen the right direction. A few feet onwards, there was a hole in a wire fence to one of the back yards, relatively fresh footsteps. Perhaps the offender had entered the garden? The house looked big, and the garden was huge, with many places to hide something, a shed, bushes, tools.

„We don't have a warrant, let's go to the front and ask if we can search the premises," Hailey suggested.

„Yeah, let's do that. Perhaps they even have cameras. I'll call Voight and let him know what we found." The team should know that they entered this house, just in case.

After talking to Voight and sharing the information and address, they approached the front door, knocked.

„Chicago PD, could you please open up? We need to ask a few questions." Jay said, when a woman came to the door.

„What is it, officer?" the elderly woman asked.

„Ma'am, my name is Detective Halstead, this is Detective Upton." Jay explained politely. „We are investigating a murder in your neighborhood. Did you or any of your family see anything yesterday afternoon?"

The woman shook her head. „Come in, detectives. I'm Martha Hanes, I live here with my son and his wife," she explained, while leading Jay and Hailey into the living room, offering them a seat. „I heard that a policeman was murdered nearby yesterday, but I'm afraid I can't be of any help. My son and his wife were both at work. I was here alone, but I was in here with the TV on. And with my hearing not being that good anymore, the TV was quite loud. I didn't hear anything."

„Do you know you have a hole in your fence?" Hailey asked.

„What? Where?"

„Would you allow us, please, to check your garden?" Hailey asked again. „If you are not aware of that hole in the fence, perhaps the offender escaped through your garden and left behind some traces. Do you by any chance have cameras?"

Martha Hanes rose from her chair, pale. „Of course you can check the garden. Oh my, a killer in my garden? What if he had entered the house? The back doors were not locked! Yes, we have cameras, but I don't know where you can see what was recorded. I will call my son, he can tell you more."

„Thank you, Ms. Hanes," Jay smiled friendly. „So, I will go outside, and my partner will talk to your son. Is that ok with you?"

„Sure. Please go ahead."

Jay walked through the huge living room, opened the glass door to the garden. A very tidy garden. He heard Martha Hanes talk to her son on the phone, then Hailey.

Outside he looked around. He quickly found a camera, which faced onto the lawn. Jay walked across the lawn towards the fence, looking at the ground, to prevent himself from destroying any evidence, taking several photos on the way. He crouched next to the hole in the fence, where he could see the footsteps, but nothing else. It was difficult to find footsteps on grass that had been watered the night before. Where would the offender have gone? He could have walked across the lawn, or along the fence, and then climbed over the fence towards the road. But if the cameras had recorded the scenery, he had to be on film. To his right there was a shed, flower beds, to his left along the fence there were bushes. Jay decided to check the bushes along the fence, when Hailey approached him.

„Jay, let's check out the back of the shed," she said. „I had a quick look at the video footage, and Mr. Hanes already sent the file to my phone. We have the offender on camera, and he turns towards the shed first. He stays behind the shed, comes back into view on the other side, and then he's gone. Probably across the fence towards the next house. But to see more details we need a bigger screen back in the office. But I could see that he spent some time behind the shed."

„OK," Jay nodded. „Let's go."

They slowly walked towards the back of the shed, examining the ground and the plants behind. Indeed, there was a spot that looked as if someone had been digging recently. After taking a photo, Jay removed the loose soil, and held up what he found. A gun.

„Bingo," Jay said triumphantly. „Now that is more than what I hoped for. Let's bring this to the crime lab quickly."

„I'll talk to Voight, and ask him to bring technicians here to check if there are more traces," Hailey decided. „Let's talk to Ms. Hanes and let her know she won't have a quiet afternoon today. And then back to the precinct. Crime scene two has to wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Back to 21st it was. They delivered the hoodie and the gun to the crime lab and returned to the office for a quick review, as Voight called the unit back in. Kim and Julie Tay had found something, too.

Hailey transferred the video footage to a computer, and afterwards they checked out the details again. They had a face. Not a clear image, but a face.

„Run it through facial recognition," Voight ordered. „This is not too much to work with, but together with what you found in the garden, we might find out who did this."

Kim and Julie had also been successful. They found an eyeball witness that described the lawyer's alleged killer. A very tall black man with dyed blond hair. And this man got hurt while fleeing the crime scene. It was only a scratch, but there were traces of blood on a wall not far away from the place where the lawyer had been killed. Enough for the crime techs to check for DNA.

„Wait, a very tall black guy with dyed blond hair?" Kevin said. „There aren't too many of those in that area. Please go and look for Tylor Gray. He's with the G-Park Lords."

„OK, get a photo to your witness, Burgess." Voight said. „And if it's the guy, bring him in. Take Atwater and Ruzek."

„Copy that." The four of them left.

That left Hailey and Jay in the office, still running facial recognition for their offender. They quickly had a result as well, a thirtysomething Caucasian male, no gang relations, but definitely not your favorite neighbor, as he was connected to several crimes, petty theft, drugs. And – this Frank Smith had been arrested by the cop that had been killed.

There was a last known address for this guy, so Hailey and Jay were back on the road as well.

Later that day, both offenders could be brought in, both were in the separate interrogation rooms. This had been almost too easy. Still, DNA testing was still in work, and they couldn't find any connection between the two killers.

Jay and Hailey stepped into the interrogation room that held their suspect. Smith was a mess, totally nervous, moving uncomfortably on his chair, his eyes constantly wandering. He was a criminal, but obviously not a very professional one. Within minutes, he confessed the murder of the policeman, explaining in detail how he had committed the crime. But he seemed to have no idea about the other shootings Intelligence was investigating. For some he seemed to have an alibi, which would have to be checked, and with two other shootings it was clear that he didn't do it, as he didn't fit the descriptions obtained from witnesses.

Hailey and Jay left Smith in the interrogation room and reconvened with the others.

Kevin and Kim, who had been in the other interrogation room with Tylor Gray joined them within a few minutes. They had a similar result. Gray hadn't quite confessed, but it was clear that he had no connection to Smith nor to the other crimes.

„So, where is the nexus?" Voight asked again. „There must be some common factor."

„The guns, the ammunition, that's all that connects these cases." Adam suggested. „Do we know where they got that?"

„Exactly, go back to your suspects and check it. Perhaps that gives us new leads." Voight ordered.

That was exactly the one thing these two crimes had in common. The guns were obtained from a bar in Bridgeport, owned by a man called Chris Fleming. Adam ran the name through the databases, and found that Fleming had been arrested several times before, for gun law violations, together with other people, but was never convicted.

„OK, this needs following up. Check the other crime scenes again, perhaps we will find more. But we have to investigate Fleming."

„What do you want us to do, Sarge?" Jay asked. „I mean, he has been arrested before, but nothing ever stuck, so I assume just walking into the bar, asking nicely, won't do the job."

„What do you suggest, Halstead?" Voight wanted to know

„We should try to make contact with him, undercover. I mean, if this guy sells such specific guns and bullets, there might be more to this, and we need to find out exactly what's going on."

„And who do you think should go undercover?"

„I can do it, boss," Jay answered without hesitation.

„Let me think about this, Halstead. I would like to find out more before we send you or anyone else in. First of all, you all need to go back outside and check out the remaining crime scenes again, for more clues. We will discuss this again tomorrow."

The unit spent the rest of the day checking the remaining three crime scenes, but the results were not promising. They found a few shell cases, some cigarette butts – but it was by far not clear if the cigarette butts were related to the shootings. The lab would have to check the shell cases, the results would be available the next day, with hopefully the DNA results from today.

In the evening, the unit met at Molly's. They all wanted to know more about Julie Tay and her story.

When all had their drinks, they gathered around a table. Jay and Hailey quietly talking, Adam and Kevin cracking jokes, Kim excited to have Julie as her new partner. Julie then told them what she had told Kim years before, that she had resisted her commander's sexual advances, who then had forced her into this unrewarding assignment. That Sergeant Platt had found out about that and managed to get Tay into 21st, but not for long. Commander Fogel had found out and quickly used his connections to get her back into her old job.

Two months ago, Commander Fogel had left Chicago for good. When Trudy Platt had found out, she talked to Voight, and both agreed that Julie should find a new home in Intelligence. The short time she had been partnered up with Kim had proven that she was the kind of cop Voight wanted in his team.

Furthermore, she was a down-to-earth person. Everyone got along with her quickly, she felt good about the team, and the team felt good about her. Of course, it would take time for her to become a „real" team member, just like Hailey had taken some time to fully adjust, but nobody had any doubts about her.

When this topic was covered, the team spread across the room, and Jay and Hailey ended up alone at the table.

„You really want to go back undercover, Jay?" Hailey asked. „Are you up for it?"

„I guess so," he answered slowly. „It's part of the job. And it's the best way to gather information. We need to have a case before we arrest Fleming. We need to do something. As long as these guns and bullets are out there, the streets are even less safe than usually."

Hailey nodded. „I know. You're right, I'm afraid."

„We don't even know if Voight approves."

„But if he does, promise me to be careful, Jay. Don't go in too deep."

„You're worried about me?"

„Yes, I am."

Jay smiled softly. „I'll be ok, Hailey. As long as you've got my back."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Voight indeed signed off on Jay's undercover mission. They gathered all the information they could get about Chris Fleming, his friends and associates, his bar. In the afternoon Jay moved into an undercover apartment, Hailey coming with him. She would be his primary contact to Intelligence.

Jay would resume his undercover alter ego Ryan, Hailey would be contacting him using a new undercover persona.

The apartment wasn't great, nothing compared to Jay's own place, but he hadn't expected much. It was fairly clean at least, one big room with at least a bed and a separate couch, but not much more, small kitchen area, tiny bathroom, windows facing the wall of the adjacent building. Jay only brought a few things, which were quickly stored away, while Hailey inspected the tiny room.

„Not much," she concluded. „Let's hope you won't have to be here too long."

„It'll be all right for a limited time. At least it's got a TV and free Wi-Fi," Jay shrugged. „And you know how this works; I won't spend too much time here anyway."

He looked around, moved to the kitchen area, shoving around the furniture. „Look," he pulled out a drawer, tearing off the back and quickly building a secret compartment. „Not the best hiding place, but you have to look thoroughly to discover it. If I find out anything, it will be stored here, together with my wires and my spare phone – if you need to reach me and don't want to use my UC-phone. Just in case, Hailey."

„You want me to worry, do you?"

„I have to admit, I kind of like it when you worry about me," he teased her, smiling

Hailey looked at him. „So that's why you put yourself into danger," she said, only half joking.

Jay laughed out loud. „Who knows..."

They stayed together for a while longer, each having a beer and some takeout Chinese food that Hailey quickly got from across the street, discussing the case, the undercover assignment, Julie Tay, the whole day. They both knew they'd miss spending time together in the next days or weeks, so they didn't quite want this to end. Hailey left after midnight, as she had to be at work in the morning, while Jay could sleep in.

The next day Jay thought about a backstory for „Ryan", checked his files, memorized as many faces as possible, so he would recognize Fleming's associates, thought about how to proceed, made a plan. He also did some grocery shopping, just in case.

In the afternoon, he finally took his beat-up old UC-car and drove to Bridgeport. He didn't drive to the bar directly, but checked the area around it first, looking for anything he might need to know later on. He had a last known address for Fleming, also in Bridgeport, so he drove past that too. In a greasy diner a few blocks away from the bar he had some food, before he approached the bar in the early evening. He had waited long enough, the bar was not empty. Good.

Nobody seemed to take notice of him when he entered.

There was a group of young men standing at the bar, arguing loudly, two men at the small tables, both staring into their drinks, and a pool table in the back, currently unused.

Jay was quite sure that he recognized a few of the faces from the photos he had memorized earlier, one of the older men at the table looked like an associate of Fleming's, and there were two young guys in the group that looked familiar too.

Before he could find an introduction, however, he turned to the bar and stopped dead in his tracks. He knew the person behind the bar, knew her all too well.

„Camilla," he whispered, then quickly added, louder: „You remember me? It's Ryan. We've met." He stared at her, urging her to play along.

Camilla Vega's eyes widened, her face showed a number of contradicting emotions, but she quickly regained her composure.

„Ryan, yes. What can I get you?"

„Whisky, please."

„Sure. What brings you here, Ryan?"

„Work. How are you doing?"

„OK I guess. Just started working here two weeks ago."

„Good."

In that moment one of the young guys approached them. „Hey, you got company? Your date? Don't forget to give us our drinks over pretty boy here, ok?"

Camilla nodded, „No problem, Bob. You will get your drinks. Ryan here isn't a date, we briefly met a few years ago."

„I see. And what brings Ryan here?"

„Work," Jay pitched in. „Well, I did have a job on a construction site, but that's history. Some freaking cop decided they wanted to talk to me, and the job was gone."

„Interesting. Why would the cops want to talk to you?"

„No idea," Jay shrugged. „Well, I have an idea, but..."

He didn't want to talk too much, he still had to figure out what to do with Camilla, and he wanted to make himself interesting to the guys. So he stood at the bar, drank his whisky, and exchanged a few more words with „Bob" and the others. Nothing much, but enough for a first contact. They knew he had some beef with the police, which wasn't too bad. At least they seemed a bit interested. Bob's friends wanted to know what kind of issues he had with the police, what kind of job he had lost. He had made up a story before, so he threw in a few words about a security job on a construction site, ranted about police, stuff like that. Nothing too detailed yet.

When he left the bar and returned to his car, he exhaled audibly, only then noticing that he had held his breath the whole time.

What should he do? What was Camilla doing there? Why wasn't she in prison? Would she blow his cover? Would she make a pass on him? How should he react?

He drove back to his apartment quickly and send a text to Hailey, asking her to meet him at the Silos the next day, and to bring Voight. That much he knew – he needed to tell them both as soon as possible. Anything else would be suicide.

He didn't sleep much that night, tossing and turning, imagining all possible scenarios while awake, having nightmares when asleep. He got up very early, and when he looked in the mirror, it showed. He looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept in a week. Thank God Hailey had texted him back already. They would meet at the Silos at 11:00am.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay met Hailey and Voight at the Silos, being grateful they could come so quickly. Hailey looked a bit worried, she had received the text from Jay late at night, and he hadn't said what the meeting would be about, or why it was so urgent. She would have liked to know more before facing Voight, so she would be able to help Jay with whatever problem he had.

„Jay, what can I do for you?" Voight asked without any further hello, sensing the tension in Jay's body. „Jay?"

„Sarge, I have a problem." Jay started, slowly.

„I figured that much," Voight replied.

„I came into the bar, trying to make contact with Fleming's group, and suddenly... well... It turns out Camilla Vega works there as a bartender."

He paused.

Hailey's eyes widened. „Jay, are you ok? Did she say anything? How do you feel? Did she…?"

„Yes, I am ok, Hailey. She didn't blow my cover."

„Jay, I appreciate that you came to talk to us immediately. What do you want to do?" Voight asked. „Should we pull you out?"

Jay slowly nodded, taking his time to answer. „I honestly don't know. As I said, she didn't blow my cover. But I don't know if she's involved, even though I doubt it, but it's a risk. If she's not involved, she could help, as a CI. Sarge, I know I behaved terribly back then, I made terrible and stupid mistakes, and I almost ruined myself and threatened the unit. But I honestly think she's not a bad person."

„Jay!" Hailey said, reproachfully.

„I know, Hailey," he hurried to answer. „I know what I did back then was completely wrong."

„That's a clear understatement, but forget about that for now," Voight interrupted. „Jay, once again: What do you want to do?"

„I think I would like to talk to her, ask her for help. I made the first steps into the group, it would be a setback if I left now. I mean, you could bring someone else in, but a second unknown guest in that bar within a few days –I don't know, that could raise suspicion. It doesn't look like a place where strangers just show up all the time, it's more like a place for regulars. She works there, she might have overheard things, might know Fleming's friends or give us access to his gang. I can't imagine that she's involved in illegal gun trade. She was just dealing drugs for a while, which is completely different. And if she wanted any kind of revenge, she could have had it right there. I was all alone, no witnesses, no nothing."

„OK, we will go with that. But Jay, you are taking a huge risk here," Voight said slowly, thinking. „You were that close to losing your job," Voight brought thumb and index finger together. „You could have ended in prison when you hooked up with her. And if you slip this time, your career will be over. You will never be a cop again, and that would not be the worst that could happen."

„Hank, I know that," Jay pleaded, looking at Hailey, whose face clearly showed how much she disliked this whole issue.

„Sarge, I was in a very bad place back then, and what I did was inexcusable, totally wrong. But I have worked on my issues, and I am not in love with Camilla. I don't have feelings for her anymore, and I have no intention on hooking up with her again. I know I can do it."

„OK," Voight agreed. „But there are conditions, Jay."

„Sure, whatever you say."

„First – you will make her an official CI, with all papers. You will inform her about this and send her to 21st within the next two days. Sergeant Platt will prepare the papers."

„Copy that. I will talk to her tonight or tomorrow latest."

„Second – Hailey will be with you, she will be your watchdog."

„So you don't trust me," Jay said, disappointed.

Voight shook his head. „No, Jay. I do trust you. You've earned my trust. You've come a long way. It's Camilla I don't trust. And there are moments when the best intentions are not enough, when you haven't got a chance to resist. Especially when there has been something going on before. Therefore, Hailey will be there. I told you before, it's my job to protect you, and that is what I'm doing here."

Jay nodded thankfully, not realizing what a huge vote of confidence he just received from his boss.

„OK, Sarge," Hailey said. „I will watch out for Jay."

„You will not only watch out, Hailey. You will introduce yourself as Jay's girlfriend – girlfriend of both his undercover persona and Jay. This way it is not suspicious that you're with him. You will move in with him in his UC apartment, and you will not leave Jay's side for a minute, especially whenever Camilla is around."

Both Jay and Hailey looked at Voight with wide, surprised eyes. „What?" both said.

„Those are my conditions."

Jay looked at Hailey, smiled softly, „Yeah, I could imagine worse girlfriends."

Hailey laughed, a bit nervous. „Careful what you say, partner."

Now that could turn out interesting.

„So, that's settled," Voight concluded the meeting. „We will bring you in later today. I will send two Uniforms. That way, if anyone is watching you, you are under arrest. We will inform the team, in order to avoid office gossip. In the meantime I will talk to Camilla's parole officer."

Jay and Hailey smirked, then left together, both a bit unsure of how to address this.

They stood next to Jay's car. „So..." Jay slowly said.

„Drop me off at my place. I will have to shuffle a few things around, get some stuff, and I will be ready to come with you to your pretty little penthouse. And don't go back to the bar without me, ok? I need you to tell me anything right now. If you hold anything back you risk both our jobs... and our lives." Hailey insisted.

Jay smirked. „Yes, darling. Anything you say."

Hailey made a grimace and got into the car.

Jay looked at her before starting the car, „Hailey?"

„Yes, Jay?"

„Thanks for doing that. It is a lot to ask."

Hailey smiled. „Always, partner."

Jay drove back to his apartment and looked around. Thank God, there was a bed and a couch. He nervously tried to clean up at least a bit, threw the empty bottles in the trash, put fresh sheets on the bed. But he still had to wait for the police officers to pick him up, which left him with too much time on his hands. His mind was racing.

_Did he really know Camilla at all? Could he be sure of his gut feeling, that she wasn't a bad person? Of his feelings or lack of feelings for Camilla? How did she feel about him?_

_If he was right, if she was not involved in the gun trade, and if she was the generally good person he hoped she was, Camilla could help._

_If he was wrong, and she was involved, or if she wanted revenge, or if she decided to get involved for some reason, Camilla could put him into mortal danger – him and Hailey. _

_What if Camilla resented Hailey and would do something to hurt her? What if he couldn't prevent that? Would he ever forgive himself if anything happened to Hailey?_

_Hailey – she would be with him in this tiny place for the next days. They would spend more time together than ever before, be closer than ever before. He had to admit, he clearly liked the idea. He liked the idea that she would be his pretend-girlfriend. Surely, he wouldn't want anyone else play that part. But he was a bit uncomfortable as well, didn't quite know what to make of this. What did she think about it? Would she loathe playing his girlfriend, spending 24/7 with him? Especially around his former girlfriend? The next days would be interesting for sure._


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the two cops arrived, and just like they had been advised, they treated Jay like a suspect. He barely had time to put his shoes on, to grab a jacket, before they cuffed him and lead him outside to the police car. This way everyone could see he was a suspect, a criminal_. Not the best feeling in the world_, Jay thought. _I wouldn't want to experience that for real_.

Inside 21st they uncuffed him immediately, of course. Platt grinned at the sight. „Now that's something I've never dreamed to see," she laughed.

Jay grinned back at her. "Remember it well, you will never have the honor to see this again."

The cops apologized, and let him go upstairs to where his colleagues were already waiting.

„So, they brought you in wearing handcuffs?" Kevin grinned.

„Yeah, it doesn't feel all that great," Jay nodded.

„Tell me about it." Adam murmured, looked down. Automatically Kim put a protective hand on his shoulder. Adam nodded thankfully in her direction, smiling wearily.

„Is that the end of your UC-assignment already?" Kevin asked. „Or did you befriend these guys too well?"

„Nah, something came up you all should know." Jay explained reluctantly. He looked to his boss, who signaled him to continue.

„I made the first contact with some of Fleming's guys in the bar, but it turns out Camilla Vega is working there."

Now everyone listened attentively, nobody interrupted Jay.

„I don't think she's part of the gang, but I can be wrong of course. She didn't blow my cover, she played along for the moment. So we," he pointed at Voight and Hailey, „we decided I'll stay in. Perhaps we can make her help us."

„But Jay, you know what happened last time..." Kim protested.

„We all know that," Voight interrupted her. „That's why Hailey will go under with him. As his girlfriend."

„Go figure," Adam scoffed.

„Ssshh!" Kim shook her head, squeezing Adam's shoulder. „OK, and what..."

„I will pretend to be Jay's girlfriend and his UC identity's girlfriend. This way Camilla knows from the start that she hasn't got a chance."

„Yeah, nobody stands a chance against you – badass!" Adam laughed. Kim gave him a slightly irritated look, but had herself under control quickly again.

Hailey blushed a bit, to her own surprise. „It's easier this way. Camilla shouldn't be too surprised when she can't talk to Jay alone, and she cannot try anything fishy without me noticing. It's just safer."

„Jay's got a watchdog, how cute. Nicely played, Halstead." Kevin grinned.

„Is this he only way you get a girlfriend nowadays, pal?" Adam laughed.

„Seriously, guys," Voight interrupted. „I ordered Hailey to play Jay's girlfriend. She will move into his UC apartment today, and they can work the case together. Any objections?"

Of course, nobody had any objections, or at least they didn't voice them.

„Burgess, you and Tay will be Hailey and Jay's direct contact, please check everything before they both leave."

„Copy that," Kim and Julie said.

„Jay, Hailey, my office."

Seconds later Jay and Hailey set opposite Voight in his office.

„Guys, you are aware this is tricky," Voight started.

Both nodded. „UC is never easy," Hailey remarked.

„Please talk to Camilla Vega today. Sergeant Platt knows about the issue; contact her if you need assistance. But please don't be too trusting. Hailey, I appreciate you doing this to support Jay."

„No problem at all, Sarge."

„I talked to Vega's parole officer in the meantime," Voight continued. „I know him, and he told me that she is released on probation, and she made a good impression on him. She seems to have turned her life around in prison, taking classes and keeping a low profile in general. She got this job in Fleming's bar because she was actively out there looking for a job. Not because of connections. Jay might be right that she can help us. Helping us might be good for her probation, so it is worth trying. But guys – if anything is suspicious, let us know, leave the scene. Don't be careless!"

„Copy that, Sarge."

Jay and Hailey clarified all necessary information with Kim and Julie, then they left through a back door, of course not without some further comments from Adam and Kevin. They had expected that, in fact they had expected more dirty comments.

They left in an old car Hailey had obtained for the UC mission, driving straight to Jay's apartment. When they arrived, he took her bag in one hand, took Hailey's hand in his other, to make their relationship look real to anyone who might be watching, neighbors, one of Fleming's guys. Not that either of them minded the feeling. They smiled at each other before entering the house. Once inside though Jay let go of her hand at once, even though he regretted it a bit.

In the apartment he put her bag on the bed, „You sleep here, I'll take the couch."

„Which will be just perfect, given that you are much taller than I am. Jay, I can take the couch, it will be ok for me."

„No, no, no, Hailey. That is not up for discussion."

„If you say so. But let me know if the couch is too uncomfortable."

Jay nodded, absolutely sure he wouldn't mention that, even though he knew how uncomfortable the couch would be.

They sat down, went through their backstory, memorized it, tested each other. Hailey would be Alex, Ryan's girlfriend, whom he met while he had been out on the West Coast, where he had been in prison. Now both came back to Chicago. He was from Detroit and didn't want to go back there, but someplace not too far away. Alex was from South Dakota, no roots there, however. She decided to go where Ryan went. Both had been in conflict with the law before, loved guns, hated cops with a passion.

Later that day they drove back to the bar, this time a bit earlier than the day before. Jay hoped to be able to talk to Camilla before the guys were there.

But the bar was not empty, part of the same gang from the night before was already there.

„Ryan, back so soon?"

„Yeah, nothing else to do."

„Who'd you bring?"

Jay casually placed his arm around Hailey's shoulders. „Alex, she's with me."

„Welcome, Alex."

Hailey gave him a rough smile. „Thanks. Who have I the pleasure to talk to?"

„Joe Hunter," the guy bowed mockingly.

„I'll get us some drinks," Jay decided. „Anything for you guys?"

Of course they wanted another drink. Jay took the opportunity to stroll across the room to the bar, where Camilla was watching.

With a loud voice he ordered the beers, then continued more quietly. „Camilla, we need to talk."

„You brought your guardian?"

„My girlfriend. I think you met."

Camilla gave him a knowing smile. „I should have known it back then."

„What?"

„That she's got feelings for you. The way she protected you."

Jay shook his head – he had never heard that part before. It would be worth following up with Hailey later on. What had she done?

„Camilla, can we meet up later?"

In that moment Hailey approached the bar, stood next to Jay, leaning onto him. „Hi Camilla," she said calmly.

Camilla just smiled wearily.

„When's your shift finished? Can we meet later? It's important, for you!" Hailey said quietly but insistently. Then louder asked for the beers again.

„My shift ends at 10. Meet me at 10:30 in the diner on West 31st, ok? Then let me know what's going on. This is weird. You aren't here by chance."

„Not for you, Camilla. Please play along, and meet us there. We will explain." Jay insisted once more. He grabbed some of the beer bottles, kissed Hailey on the cheek and returned to the group, with Hailey following him with the remaining three bottles. He could hardly hide a grin, because he had felt how Hailey had tensed up, surprised by the casual kiss.

That was a game he loved playing. But he soon noticed that two could play this game. When Hailey had given away the bottles, her hand, just as casually, slipped down his back down into the back pocket of his denims.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

They left the bar after two hours, after having talked with the gang a bit more. So far, Jay had only thrown in a few more bits and pieces, about his alleged issues with the police, some arrests. In return he had received similar stories, and some hints about „wanting to do something about the cop problem in this city". But since they didn't want to sound too eager, Jay and Hailey left after a while, promising to return the next day.

They still had some time before they would meet with Camilla, so they just drove the car a few blocks down the road, then parked it to talk through the evening. Right now, here in the car, both felt a bit insecure. The constant flirting in front of the others had left them slightly irritated. They had clearly enjoyed the game, yet they felt some tension, weren't sure what to make of it. So they did nothing – they ignored it for the moment. They talked about the case.

The evening had been promising so far. Perhaps they could move on with the gang, gain their trust.

At 10:30, as agreed, they entered the diner. Camilla wasn't there yet. They chose a table in the back, away from the windows, got some coffee, and waited. Jay hoped Camilla wouldn't back out. He had not lied, he wasn't in love with her anymore, but still he cared for her in a way. Back then he had been in love, in a strange kind of love with Camilla, and he had learned quite a lot about her that he liked. Therefore, he hoped that he wouldn't be wrong about her.

Ten minutes after the agreed time, Camilla entered, looking around nervously, quickly sitting down at their table.

„Ryan," she shook her head. „No, wait. It's Jay, isn't it?"

„Yes, it's Jay," he reassured her. „And this is Hailey. We work together."

Camilla nodded. „She's your girlfriend?"

Jay smiled his most enamored smile, looked into Hailey's eyes. „Yes, she is." He placed his hand on hers.

„I see. Now, please, what is it you want to talk to me about? Why did you come to the bar? I didn't do anything. I was released from prison 2 months ago, and I found the job there. I don't deal drugs or use anymore."

„Camilla, we're not there for you," Jay calmly said. „We're there about Fleming, the owner."

Camilla looked at them, questions in her eyes.

„Before we tell you anything else, we need to make sure we can trust you," Hailey barged in. „We're there because we are investigating Fleming, not you. But you can threaten our cover. And we need to make sure you are on our side."

„What do you expect me to do?"

„Camilla, you could be our CI," Jay suggested. „If we can trust you, we can make you an official CI, and if you help us get this guy, then you will get a reward. And I will personally help you get on your feet again for good. I promise that."

„But if you betray us," Hailey said sharply." If you betray us, you will end up in prison for a lot more than two years. This is what I promise you."

„Do I have a choice after all?"

„Yes, you do." Hailey said, friendlier now. „If you say it's too dangerous, or if you don't want to work with the police, or snitch on Fleming, we won't return. It will be a setback to our investigation, but we will find another way to get him. Just don't betray us."

Camilla nodded slowly, letting everything sink in for a few minutes. Jay and Hailey waited patiently. Finally, Camilla looked up again, first into Hailey's eyes, then into Jay's.

„OK, I'll help you. If you promise that I won't end up in jail."

„Did you do anything that could bring you to jail?" Hailey asked.

„No, I didn't." Camilla looked Hailey straight in the eyes.

„Good. Then we can prepare the papers. Everything needs to be official," Hailey explained. She continued explaining to Camilla that she should go to 21st the next morning, talk to Sergeant Platt, and get her papers in order. Sergeant Platt would then inform Kim and Julie, who would let Jay and Hailey know that everything was done.

„And what exactly do you want me to do?"

„First of all, don't blow our cover," Hailey explained. „Then, if you hear anything suspicious from Fleming or his guys, let us know. We will fill you in on the details tomorrow, once the papers are done. Don't bring yourself into danger, don't investigate yourself, listen to me!"

After a while they got up and left the diner.

„Thank you, Camilla," Jay said outside. „I really appreciate it, especially after all..."

Camilla just nodded, a bit sad. „You know I loved you, don't you? You broke my heart. But that's the past. Keep your promise."

With that she turned around and walked away, leaving a slightly sad Jay and Hailey, who put her hand on his shoulder. „Jay!"

He shook his head. „It's ok, Hailey, I'm fine." Halfhearted grin.

They drove to their apartment in silence. Hailey knew she shouldn't push Jay. She knew he hadn't lied about his feelings or lack of feelings for Camilla. She trusted him. Still it wasn't easy for Jay, that much was clear.

Sitting on the couch, they had another beer in comfortable silence, the lighthearted mock flirting from earlier seemingly forgotten. As promised, Jay slept on the couch, with Hailey sleeping in the bed. Jay lay awake for quite a while, thinking about Camilla, about the day, about Hailey. It comforted him to hear her breathing, it made him feel safe, and in the end it helped him fall asleep.

In the morning they sat together, had a coffee.

„What did Camilla mean when she said she should have known you're my girlfriend?" Jay asked quietly.

Hailey looked at him, took her time to answer. „Well, I kind of convinced her that she shouldn't talk about your relationship, when she was arrested. I guess she figured that I care for you."

„You did what? I didn't know that."

„Yeah, I didn't want to tell you back then. I paid her a visit in the cell."

„But why? You could have gotten rid of me easily. You were so angry with me. You threatened me and wanted to find a new partner!" Jay said incredulously.

„Right," Hailey smiled softly. „But you were my partner, so…"

„Thanks, Hailey."

„Don't mention it."

They sat in silence for a while.

„Hailey?"

„Yes, Jay?"

„Did you know I was married?"

Hailey looked up, surprised at the revelation.

„I married a girl I met during my tour in Afghanistan with the Rangers; it happened in Vegas, how cheesy is that?! A funeral, too much to drink, to many bad memories, you know. We got divorced immediately – or at least I thought so. A few years ago she suddenly turned up here in Chicago, telling me that we were still married. That was kind of the end of my relationship with Erin."

„Wow," Hailey now looked straight into Jay's green eyes. „Why are you telling me that now?"

„I think you should know." Jay stared back at Hailey, insecure.

A soft smile appeared on Hailey's face. „Thanks for letting me know, partner. The more I get to know you the more you surprise me." Reassuringly she put her hand on his. „We're good, Jay."


	7. Chapter 7

Around noon, Hailey received a text from Kim, telling her that Camilla had signed all the papers and was now an official CI. That angle was covered too.

Hailey and Jay returned to the streets, trying to find out some more background on Fleming and his „business".

When they returned to the bar later that day, Hailey chatted to Camilla, while Jay automatically joined the guys.

„Hey, you have too much time on your hands," Bob greeted him.

„Tell me about it," Jay replied, seemingly annoyed. „I need some kind of job, but with my record… I guess regular jobs in security are out of the question."

Suddenly Fleming entered the room, a tall and slender man, in his fifties, greyish hair, ordinary looking. He went directly to the group of men. He was about to start talking when he noticed Jay and Hailey.

„Hey, we've got new guests?"

„Yes, boss. Ryan and Alex." Bob explained.

„Looking for a job, actually," Jay said. „This city doesn't make it exactly easy."

„He had some beef with a cop," Bob chipped in.

„So no money?"

„No, not exactly." Jay shrugged.

„I could need another bartender here," Fleming offered, looking towards Hailey. „What about you, Alex? Interested?"

She shrugged, looked at Jay, who slightly tilted his head. „Yeah, why not. I could do with some cash. What do you need? When?" She didn't sound too enthusiastic, just like she figured „Alex" would react.

„We can discuss that later. Now I have something to discuss with Bob here and his friends. We've got work to do."

„Anything I could do?" Jay asked.

„Not today."

„Hey, listen – I need a job, can't let my girlfriend bring home all the money." Jay pushed a bit. "But when this cop arrested me for nothing … well, almost nothing, my security job was over. So if you have anything, I'm here."

„I'll think about it." Fleming said. „Come back later, both of you. Alex, you can start tonight, but dress a bit nicer. My guests want something cute to look at. And bring Ryan with you."

He gestured the men to come with him and left without another word. Jay looked irritated at his comment about Hailey's clothes.

Now the bar was empty except for Camilla, Jay and Hailey.

Jay approached Hailey, put his arm around her shoulder. „OK, one foot in."

„I told him earlier that I need help," Camilla said. „In the evenings it can be crowded here, especially on weekends. So I figured... „

„Good idea," Hailey said, looking at Jay. „Now we need to get him inside, too."

Outside, later on, they discussed how to proceed. Working here Hailey wouldn't be able to have Jay's back all the time, but she would be able to get other bits and pieces of intel than Jay. And she would be the primary contact for Camilla. So Voight's conditions would still be met. Jay wouldn't be alone with Camilla.

They sent a message to Kim, so that the unit would know about that, and Voight would have a chance to object, in case he wasn't happy with this development.

Hailey started her shift dressed „nicer": short skirt, tight top that showed significantly more cleavage. Now this surely looked different from her usual denims and shirts, Jay thought. A tiny bit too trashy for his – and her – taste, but very sexy, and exactly was what Fleming would expect.

Jay lingered at the bar, talking to Hailey, when Fleming showed up again.

First he looked Hailey over, nodded. „Yeah, that's what I wanted. Good job, girl."

Jay's hands grabbed his bottle tighter. No, he wouldn't hit this guy for drooling over Hailey. She could look out for herself, and she was not his actual girlfriend. He shouldn't get jealous.

„Ryan, come with me."

Jay followed Fleming into an adjacent room.

„You are looking for a job?"

„That's what I said."

„Why did you lose your old job? What happened?"

„I was working security on this construction site. One day a cop came by, asked questions about me, brought me in. And that was it."

„Did he have a reason to bring you in?"

Jay hesitated. „Well... I did lock horns with his buddies, and one of them ended in hospital."

„Why that?"

„They didn't like what I was doing." Jay made it clear that this was all he would say.

Fleming grinned. „I see you're a real friend of the local law enforcement."

Jay shrugged indifferently. „We have different opinions on things, and they are constantly trying to ruin my life."

„Want to do something against that?"

„Yeah, why not?"

„Anything in mind?"

„Not exactly. I wouldn't mind some target practice, but... „

Fleming laughed. „Yeah, I figured. You know, I have tools you might like."

„No idea what you're talking about. And I don't have any money, as I said."

„We might have a solution for that," Fleming said, still grinning. „Let me think about it. Now, leave me alone, and keep your pretty little girlfriend company. Keep your phone on."

Jay shrugged, turned around and positioned himself in the corner of the bar. Hailey briefly looked at him, questioning look in her eyes. He raised his eyebrows, nodded almost invisibly. She grabbed a beer, gave it to Jay. „You will have to wait quite a while; I have two more hours at least."

„No problem, I like what I see," he grinned, his eyes moving up and down her body. Oh, he liked his new role. She smirked, then turned around and concentrated on the other guests. The bar was quite crowded by now, so neither Hailey nor Camilla had a lot of time to talk to him. That was fine with Jay, he was comfortable just reflecting on things, watching the bar – or mostly Hailey.

From time to time, whenever there was nothing to do, she joined Jay, they exchanged a few words, their hands casually touched – just keeping in character.

Camilla seemed to have adjusted to them being a couple, she chatted with both, she wasn't angry with Jay anymore for what had happened back then, for not telling her who he really was. She was careful around them, but not too skeptical.

Still, Jay was careful to not let his guard down, he pretended to drink more beer than he actually did, was more attentive than he let out. He tried to get as much information on Fleming and his guys as possible.

Finally, they could leave for „home", the bar was closed, and Jay and Hailey were tired. It had been a long day.

Still, they needed to unwind a bit before going to sleep, so they sat down on the couch, this time closer than the night before. They had clearly become more comfortable in their new situation. Jay looked at Hailey, smiled. „You know that looks really sexy."

„Thank you," she grinned. „Don't expect to see that often after the UC operation."

„So you won't go to work like that?" he teased.

„Voight would surely like that." Both broke out in laughter, which turned into long laughing fit, finally breaking down the tension that had lingered between them.

„Well, Adam would like it," Jay giggled. Hailey looked at him, punched his arm playfully.

„Careful, partner," but she had already started laughing again.

They laughed until they had tears in their eyes, and only slowly calmed down.

„I'm glad, it's you, Hailey," Jay finally said.

„Yes, me too, Jay."

They looked into each other's eyes, seriously. Quickly Hailey stood up. „Time to sleep. I'm tired."

Jay nodded, stood up as well, tentatively touched her shoulder. Before Hailey could think about it, she kissed his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Jay got a text from Fleming. „Come to the back entrance of the bar at 11, I have a job for you".

He was in. They informed Kim and Julie, and within minutes he got the go ahead from Voight. They would watch him, he would have a wire in his belt buckle. Since he didn't know what kind of job it was, he would just play along. Hopefully he wouldn't have to prove himself to Fleming, even undercover his commitment had boundaries. Hailey would go with him, but stay at the bar.

At 11 sharp they arrived, and Fleming ordered Jay to drive with him. Jay tried to appear enthusiastic enough, but not too eager, didn't ask too many questions, waited. They picked up another of Fleming's men, Nick, drove to an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, and there Fleming explained.

„Ryan, Nick. I'll have to do some business here. There are two entrances, you two guard both entrances. This guy," he showed them a photo on his phone," is the only one that should go inside. If anyone else shows up, you keep them here and let me know immediately. Here's your mics. My contact should arrive in half an hour. So have a look around, see if anyone's hidden inside or outside."

„OK, boss," Nick answered.

Casually Fleming gave Jay a gun, „You might need that, Ryan."

„Copy that." Jay noticed it was in fact a custom-made gun, nothing from the shelf. Good size, heavy, but it felt comfortable in his hands. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, though.

Nick and Jay split, searched the premises. Nobody there. Jay had volunteered to watch the front, this way he hoped to spot the „customer".

At the agreed time, the customer arrived. Jay wasn't sure if his unit was watching, was having his back, as they were nowhere to be seen. Nick was on the other side of the building. He took his spare burner phone from its hiding place, carefully made one photo, hid the phone again, and watched what was going on. The guy talked to Fleming, they went inside, and a few minutes later, Fleming re-appeared, followed by his customer, who held a heavy box in his hands. Guns? Bullets?

The customer put the box in his car, left, and several minutes later Fleming called Nick and Jay back, so they would leave.

Jay hoped that his unit would follow the buyer, but would let him go for the moment. It would be too suspicious if they arrested him right after Jay's first job with Fleming. But then again – Voight's team was good, none of them would make a stupid mistake.

Jay met Hailey again when he returned to the bar, but drove off, to meet with Kim. Hailey would be relatively safe at the bar – he hoped. He knew she could take care of herself, after all.

Jay met Kim and Julie in another part of town, far away from where he had been with Fleming.

„Hey, how are you?" Kim asked. „You two ok? Where's Hailey?"

„She's working at the bar. Perhaps she can find out something."

„You sure she's safe there?"

He shrugged. „It would be too suspicious if I stayed there watching over her the whole time, don't you think?"

„That's true," Julie nodded. „What can you tell us, Detective?"

„Julie, it's Jay! Please!" he laughed. „Did you hear anything, or did you follow us?"

„We checked the GPS in our wire. We kept our distance," Julie explained. „But we got the license plate of the customer's car, so we should be able to make an ID."

„I have a photo, not the best, but better than nothing. I'll send it to you right now."

„Good." Kim took over. „Do you know what Fleming gave him?"

„No, we were ordered to watch the outside of the warehouse. It was a box, seemed quite heavy. I need to earn Fleming's trust first to find out more."

„Don't take too much time," Julie said. „There was another attack on a cop last night – once again with these tailor-made bullets, but the lab didn't have anything on the gun. We need to figure out the big picture."

„Can it be that Fleming wants to spread his weapons all over town, to make various unrelated people with a hatred towards law enforcement kill? Or is there any big plan?" Kim pondered.

„I don't know if it's a big plan, or if Fleming randomly sells his guns." Jay said. „I know for sure he doesn't like cops, so much is clear. Unrelated killings by unrelated offenders are safer for him. He can let others do the dirty work, and even if he's caught, he only sold the guns. We need to prove that he's the mastermind, that this is his plan. Otherwise he will be out of prison too soon."

„So, gain his trust, make him talk. And always keep your wire on." Kim concluded. „We will let you know whatever we find out. And if Voight has any other orders, we'll tell you. Just keep an eye on Hailey, ok?"

„Sure."

„You two ok with the situation?"

Jay nodded. „Of course, she's my partner. We work well together."

„I mean, are you two ok?" Kim insisted.

„We are ok, Kim. No need to worry. We can rely on each other, and we're not killing each other – yet," he added with a grin.

The rest of the day was uneventful, just like the day after. Jay hung out with Fleming's guys, and from time to time one of them was ordered away for a „job", Hailey worked evening shifts at the bar, with Jay watching her.

The following night Fleming approached Jay and some other of his men again.

„Guys, I need more of you tomorrow. I have a big deal going on tomorrow. Many goods, lots of money. Therefore, I need all of you to be ready. This will be a big step forward. Any volunteers? Your money will be good too."

All of them volunteered, of course.

„Keep your phones on, I will call let you know tomorrow morning where and when to meet. We will discuss details then."

Jay returned to the bar, and immediately Camilla approached him. „I heard something. Want to come out for a smoke?"

Jay nodded, „Sure." He walked over to Hailey. „I'll have a quick chat with Camilla outside," he let her know.

„Be careful," Hailey answered, pulled his face close to hers. But instead of whispering sweet nothings into his ear, she said, „Be careful, don't do anything stupid."

Jay was a bit taken aback. „I have no intention to do anything stupid with her," he whispered back. „I promise."

They smiled at each other, a quick „in-character" kiss, before Jay followed Camilla out the back door, where there were no surveillance cameras.

„J... Ryan," Camilla said, quickly inhaling the cigarette smoke. „Something big will be going on tomorrow. I overheard something."

„Yeah, I heard something too. Any details?"

„I think Fleming wants to sell a lot of guns to a new gang. They plan something."

„Did you hear what they plan?"

„No," she shook her head. „It would have been too obvious if I had lingered when he talked on the phone. I'll try to find out more, but I can't promise anything."

„Do you think...?"

„I don't know what to think. But he wants all of us to go with him tomorrow." Jay said. „Thank you, Camilla."

She nodded nervously, looked up at him, curious.

„So, are you happy with her?"

Jay was surprised at her question. „Camilla..."

„I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you won't be coming back to me. I just want to know. You seem so different now from back then."

„I am different. I feel better. And yes," he paused, looked at her, realizing that what he was about to say was true. „Yes, I am happy."

„Good."

„Camilla, you will be fine too."

„I hope so." she replied, flipped the cigarette butt to the ground and went back in without looking back.

Camilla's last question somehow unsettled Jay, it lingered in his mind all night long. While he was sitting at the bar, while they were driving back to the apartment. Hailey noticed that Jay was unusually quiet, gave him some suspicious looks, but didn't ask. She knew him well enough not to push him right there. He would tell her in his own time. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

Once back in the apartment, however, she lost her patience. She stood in front of him, pinned him to the wall with her hands on his shoulders, so he couldn't escape, looked into his eyes.

„You ok, Jay? What happened when you were outside with Camilla? Did she make a pass at you?"

The words were out faster than she had planned. More questions than she had wanted to ask. But in this moment it was exactly what she was worried about, for several reasons.

Jay looked at her, a bit surprised. After a few seconds he shook his head. „No! No! No, Hailey," he said. „She didn't make a pass at me. Don't worry."

„Jay, you have been very quiet, and not in a totally good way. You know I am supposed to look out for you, so tell me, please!"

He shrugged. „There is nothing you have to worry about, nothing about Camilla."

„Then what?"

„Hailey..."

„Talk to me!" she insisted.

Jay was still not sure, he wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had been thinking about. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her, if had the courage to tell her. It would change everything.

But what choice did he have? Not telling her the truth was not an option, she would know immediately. That much was clear.

„Camilla asked if I was happy."

Hailey looked irritated. „That's the problem?"

„No, of course not," Jay answered. „But that got me thinking. I mean, obviously I said that I'm happy with you. And... and fact is, I am. It's amazing to have you around all the time, to be that close to you." He stopped, blood rushed into his head, he blushed, looked down at the floor. It was out in the open.

„Yes, it is," she slowly said. Then she put a finger under his chin, forced him to look directly at her, not sure if she really wanted to see what his face told her, what his eyes told her. Was she ready? Still she needed to see.

His face showed conflicting emotions, his facial muscles were twitching. She could read him so clearly, so naturally. His face showed fear, insecurity, confusion – and yet his soft gaze was full of love. They had been at almost the same point a few months ago, right before the unit had been in danger of being destroyed. Hailey felt a lump in her throat, suddenly could barely breathe. This was it, this was the moment she had feared, she had anticipated, had been waiting for.

They stared at each other, both suddenly speechless.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hailey pulled herself out of this trance, put her hand on his chest. „Jay!"

„Was I out of place?" he asked very quietly.

She shook her head, smiled softly. „No, not at all. Jay. These last days, with us being together so closely, pretending to be a couple, that was... I don't want to pretend anymore."

His eyes widened.

„Jay, I want it for real!" Her smile lightened her whole face.

When Jay still stood there as if frozen, she laughed, nervously. „Now are you going to kiss me, or what?"

Finally, Jay seemed to believe what he heard. A huge smile appeared on his face, the color of his eyes seemed to become a darker shade of green, and finally, finally he pulled Hailey into an embrace and kissed her. First tentatively, then when she reacted to his kiss, with more confidence, more passion.

In this moment nothing else mattered, as cheesy as that sounded. Not the ratty apartment, not the case, not even Intelligence, or what would happen if they in fact became a couple. Only Jay and Hailey mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Jay woke up the next morning, and was slightly irritated at first. He was not on the couch. He was lying in bed. With Hailey lying next to him.

After a while, it began to dawn on him. They had taken *the* step. Had admitted to each other what had probably been obvious to everyone else for quite some time now. They were in love. Head over heels in love. They had kissed, for what seemed like hours, just kissed. Sat together, cuddled, laughed, talked. When they almost were asleep, Hailey had insisted that he sleep in the bed, not on the couch. Nothing much had happened, though. They hadn't talked about it, but somehow silently agreed that their first time should take place in nicer surroundings, not in this run-down apartment, this old bed, that had surely seen many things they didn't want to know about. Jay had pulled Hailey close, wrapped his arms around her, her head rested on his chest, and they both slept deeply and peacefully.

„So, what about: nothing good comes out of a workplace romance?" Hailey asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Jay laughed softly. „Yeah, I should have kept my mouth shut."

„Something good will come out of this, of us." Hailey reassured him, placed a kiss on his chest, feeling the soft skin. „This is not you and Erin, not me and Adam. This is us, remember?"

„Yeah." Jay smiled, his lips touched her forehead, his nose buried in her hair for a moment.

She looked at his face, took in the features which were so familiar to her, and yet it felt as if she saw him for the first time. The soft curls of his hair that during daytime were always kept firmly in place by hair gel, the green eyes with the fine laugh lines, the stubbly beard, the freckles on his nose, those cute freckles on his upper lip. This is my boyfriend, she realized, my Jay. The sound of this gave her goosebumps.

Jay felt her body next to his, enjoyed the feeling of her shirt against his bare chest, his hand caressed her tousled blond hair, his other hand pulled her closer. He just wanted to feel her body close to his, to make sure this was real. His girlfriend. His Hailey.

„What about the unit?" Hailey asked after a while. „What about Voight? Are we going to tell?"

Jay softly growled. „We should. They will notice anyway, so we'd better be one step ahead of them."

„Guess you're right. I hope we can stay partners, can both stay in Intelligence."

Jay stroked her hair. „We will worry about that when it happens. We must prove to Voight that our relationship won't harm our job performance. But let's first close this case, ok?"

„Yeah."

„I hope Adam will be ok with it."

„He probably will be," Hailey said quietly. „I guess he will have to realize that his heart belongs to someone else anyway."

Jay gave her a questioning look.

„Come on, Jay, don't play stupid on me."

He grinned. „And still he was with you."

Hailey couldn't look Jay into the eyes. „That was… We didn't… I… "

„Hailey, I told you before, it's ok. You don't have to explain. Or tell me you don't care for Adam. These things happen. I'm fine."

„Not jealous?" she half teased him.

„Well, perhaps a bit," Jay smiled for an answer. He stretched luxuriously, then slowly prepared to get up, however reluctantly. „Want to take a shower?"

„Yeah, but you stay here." Hailey laughed.

„Do I have to?"

While Hailey was in the shower, Jay prepared coffee. Before he could sit down and have a cup, she already entered the room, fully dressed, hair still wet. How cute she looked, he thought, how full of life and energy. How happy.

Happy because of him. Was it real, or was he still dreaming?

He quickly grabbed fresh clothes and made his way to the bathroom, before he could act on the ideas that immediately came to his mind. He smelled her shower gel, her shampoo in the shower, and when the water hit his body, he found himself humming a song. When had he done that before? It must have been ages.

When he came back into the living room, Hailey had brought some donuts and bagels from the bakery downstairs, so they settled for breakfast.

„Hey, was your wire off last night? Hailey suddenly asked. „I just remembered. If not, someone had an interesting story to listen to."

Jay felt the blood rush to his head, quickly he checked his belt buckle for the wire. He had been sure he had switched it off, but now that Hailey mentioned it, he panicked for a second.

It was switched off.

„Phew," he said, very relieved. „Off. No hot romance story for any listeners."

„Now that could have been interesting."

„Not the kind of interesting I need," Jay answered.

Suddenly both their UC phones rang almost simultaneously.

Jay answered, it was Fleming. Fleming asked him to be at a warehouse later that day, if he still wanted a job. Of course Jay agreed. When he had hung up, he noticed that Hailey looked alarmed.

„Calm down," he heard her say. „I will be there right now. Don't go anywhere. And call an ambulance, ok?"

She hung up, looked at Jay.

„What is it? Who needs an ambulance?"

„Camilla," Hailey explained. „It seems she tried to eavesdrop on Fleming, when he was on the phone, but his goons noticed and beat her up quite badly. She's at home, terrified."

Jay jumped up. „Let's go."

„And what about your call?"

„That was Fleming. The big whatever will happen later today. Enough time."

„Let's go to Camilla's place. You can call Kim on the way down there." Hailey decided.

They called Kim, quickly told her what happened to Camilla, and when and where Jay would meet up with Fleming for today's operation. Kim promised to get back to them ASAP


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long before Voight called them back personally.

„Jay, are you two ok?" he asked.

„Sure, Sarge, we are ok. We're heading for Camilla's place, and later on I will go to this meeting with Fleming. I'd appreciate some backup there. From what we heard, this could be our breakthrough. He's obviously planning to sell a huge quantity of guns and ammo."

„I will take care of that. Will Upton be with you?"

„Not sure yet," Jay quickly looked at her. Yes, he was worried and would have liked Hailey to keep out of trouble; however, that would be unprofessional, and exactly the route they should not take. „We will see how the situation is with Camilla, perhaps Hailey must go to the hospital with her. I'll let you know."

„OK, agreed." Voight said. „Give me a call when you know more. We will be there to cover you when you meet with Fleming."

„Thanks, Sarge."

„Halstead, shall we call an ambulance?"

„No, Sarge, I'd rather check it out myself. If necessary Hailey will take her to Med, or we will call 51."

When they arrived at Camilla's place, they found her lying on a couch, a mess. She was covered in bruises, blood on her face, her arms, and was bent over as if she had been hit or kicked in the stomach.

They were by her side immediately.

„Camilla, can you talk?" Jay asked. „What happened? Did you call an ambulance?"

„No, no ambulance," she whispered, clearly in pain.

Jay exchanged a glance with Hailey, shook his head. They would definitely either call an ambulance or bring her to Med themselves.

„What happened?"

Hailey grabbed some cold, wet towels, put one on her forehead, wiped away the blood. „What did they do to you?"

„I heard them talk about the gun deal today," Camilla slowly explained. „I wanted to find out more, to help you. But Bob came from behind and spotted me."

Jay shook his head.

„I guess I'm out of a job now."

Hailey laughed, short and bitter. „Don't worry about that crappy job. We promised we would help you get on your feet for good."

„Thank you, Hailey."

„Sure," Hailey nodded. „So, did you hear anything that was worth being beaten up?"

„Not too much. I think I heard that they wanted to attack several people all at once, called it a „strike against police brutality."

Jay scoffed, angry. „Yeah, right. I will be there when the deal takes place. Anything I need to know?"

„You know that old factory in McKinley Park? That's where the deal will take place. They have several people on lookout, I heard that. Not only you guys from the bar. Fleming and the other gang. Snipers on the roofs. So watch out."

„Thanks, Camilla. I will definitely let my unit know that. I only knew about our meeting point at the warehouse. Now we should get you to a hospital, in case you have any internal injuries."

„I already called 51, they will be here in a few minutes," Hailey informed them.

Jay and Hailey waited for the ambulance, and as promised Brett and Foster arrived quickly, to take Camilla to Med. They would take care of Camilla, she had no further information, so Hailey stayed with Jay. She would later reunite with Intelligence, to back him up.

They informed Voight about the new situation, drove first to the warehouse, then to the factory, where the deal was supposed to take place, tried to have a cautious look around. Since they didn't want to be spotted by either gang, they left soon enough, though.

Voight had called and asked for a face-to-face meeting, so off they drove to the Silos.

Voight already waited for them.

„You two ok?" he asked, clearly preoccupied.

„Yes, Sarge," Hailey answered quickly. „We're both ok." She told him what Camilla had said, they checked out the area on satellite view, agreed on where who would be positioned. Voight had organized a SWAT team, because they needed more people than just Intelligence. Shortly they had a plan.

„This will probably be the end of your undercover assignment. Either you're made, or we get them." Nobody mentioned a third possibility – they usually ignored the chance of danger. „Make sure, you don't get caught in crossfire, Jay. The SWAT team knows what you look like. Wear your vests under the shirts! Don't take any risks, understand?"

„Copy that, Boss."

Voight decided that Hailey would ride back with him, as she should join Intelligence. Jay would be on his own until it started.

He and Hailey only nodded a good-bye, as Voight was there. Hailey wasn't happy to leave Jay, but she wasn't invited to Fleming's meeting. So she got into Voight's car.

Jay drove back to the apartment, and as he had nothing better to do, he grabbed both their bags and put their stuff inside. He would throw the bags in the trunk, they wouldn't need to return here. He wouldn't miss this place – only the closeness with Hailey that he had experienced here.

He put his own gun in its ankle holster, put on the bulletproof vest, then sat down, concentrated, going through all information he had once again. He wasn't more nervous than usually, but sitting here waiting got him. He was glad when he finally could leave the place. He grabbed the bags, looked around one more time, and left.

He arrived at the warehouse on time, Fleming was already there, and with him approximately 10 people.

Fleming handed out guns, explained that they would go to back up a major deal, and had them all together leave in three vans.

The vans didn't have windows, so Jay couldn't see where they were going. When they arrived and got out, he saw that they were in fact at the old factory, just like Camilla had told them.

„So now what?" Jay asked. „What's this about?"

„Curious, eh?" Fleming chuckled. „We're going to meet some guys here, as I said. They will get our products, and use it just as I told you. A joint operation to rid the city of the plague that is called law enforcement. I figured you might like that."

Jay faked a grin. „Absolutely, boss. What can I do?"

„You stay outside with Bob. Watch who comes in."

Jay and Bob got details like car brand, license plate number, rough description of the people that should arrive. They would hide and check out for anything suspicious. Like police…

Jay looked around thoroughly, but couldn't make out anything. If Intelligence and the SWAT team were here, they hid well. Good.

They didn't have to wait long for the other gang to arrive. Only minutes after they had all taken their places, two dark vans arrived, eight men got out.

Just like Fleming's guys, these guys spread across the area, guns ready to fire.

A tall, broad-shouldered man wearing an expensive black leather jacket waited until the others had given their ok, before he made his way to the door, surrounded by four of his men. The others waited outside, watching the area.

Jay knew he had to get inside, get evidence. He signaled Bob that he wanted to have a closer look at the back, and carefully crept away. He had seen a slightly ajar door before, and intended to enter the building that way. His wire was on, so he assumed Voight could hear everything he heard, but he also assumed they had microphones and cops watching.

Quietly Jay entered the building, made his way through dirt and rubble, and found a position from which he could see and hear what was going on.

Leather Jacket had his men inspect ten large boxes. When the inspection was completed to everyone's satisfaction, money was handed over from Leather Jacket to Fleming.

„So, when will your operation start?" Fleming asked.

„You sure you want to know?" Leather Jacket asked back.

„I want to make sure my men are nowhere around."

„Tomorrow morning, when their shift starts."

„Good. That will be fun."

„Not for the cops, I can assure you."

That seemed to be the cue. Voight had heard enough, suddenly as if out of nowhere uniformed police and the SWAT team appeared everywhere.

The gang members all positioned themselves, shot at the police, shots were fired back.

Jay hardly had time to react. He didn't have a good enough view to engage in the fight. Finally he saw his unit, he saw Kevin and Adam storming in, guns in firing position. When he heard gunshots and yelling from outside, he decided he would need to check that out, so he turned around.

Outside the remaining gang members were shooting at the police from their covers. What should he do? This question was answered very soon, when he noticed Kim, Julie and Hailey running around the building in his direction. From the corner of his eye he noticed a movement. Bob was hiding there, aiming his gun at the three women. Without thinking, Jay yelled out „Take cover!" and then shot Bob. Jay's bullet hit Bob in the forehead. No other shooters on this side of the building, so Jay hurried towards Hailey and the others. „You ok?"

„Yes, and you?" Hailey asked.

Meanwhile the gunshot noise had stopped, they could hear police yelling orders at the criminals. They looked at each other, Jay briefly hugged all three of them, then they went to the front of the building.

It was over. Fleming, his gang, Leather Jacket and his gang all were lead away to Police vans, all in handcuffs.

They approached the rest of the unit. „Do we have enough evidence?" Jay asked Voight.

„Yes," Voight confirmed. „We have on tape what you heard, we have all the guns, the ammunition, and we have Camilla Vega's testimony. That should be enough." Voight touched Jay's shoulder. „Good job, Halstead."

Jay nodded.

The SWAT team transported all offenders back to 21st, while Intelligence drove there separately, dropping Jay and Hailey off at the warehouse to pick up the car.

Both arrived at the precinct shortly after the others, grabbed their bags, returned the car, and went to the office.

The unit gathered in the office. Case closed.

„Good job, everybody." Voight started. „We got all behind bars, and will conduct the interviews today and tomorrow. With everything we have on tape, plus Jay and Hailey's testimony, and Camilla Vega, they should all stay in prison for a long time."

„How is Camilla? Any news?" Jay asked.

„She's ok, Jay." Kim answered. „She will be released by the end of the week. You were right about her."

Jay smiled. „Good. Now I will have to fulfil my promise and pull a few strings for her. Sarge, would it be ok, if I talked to her Parole Officer, if anything comes up?"

„Do that," Voight agreed. „I will let him know. Just don't …"

Jay shook his head, „I won't, Sarge. That chapter is closed."

„OK. I want you and Upton to take the tomorrow off, rest, come back on Monday. No discussion."

Hailey looked at Jay, shrugged. Jay nodded.

„Copy that, Sarge."


	11. Chapter 11

Jay and Hailey for once hadn't complained about the long weekend they now could see ahead of them. They were looking forward to it.

They put their bags in Hailey's car and left the parking lot.

„You want me to drop you off?" she asked.

„I would like to take you to a nice restaurant tonight, just the two of us, what do you think?"

„Not answering my question, Jay… But you know what – I'd rather spend the night at home, just with you, a six-pack of beer and a pizza. We can do the romantic dinner at another time. I just need to unwind."

Jay looked at her, grinned. „OK. In that case I have enough fresh clothes in the bag. Your place or mine?"

Hailey laughed. „Nice pick-up line, buddy."

She stopped to get the pizza, then as fast as possible to her place.

They stepped inside, threw the pizza on the table, the bags on the ground. Hugged.

„Hmmm," Jay growled. „A whole weekend with you."

Hailey gave him a kiss. „And I need a shower first."

She pulled out of his embrace, headed for the bathroom.

Jay shrugged, „ok, fine with me." And followed her with a big grin on his face. Laughing, Hailey stretched out her hand for him.

The pizza got cold, they ate bits of it later that night, when they sat comfortably on Hailey's couch, Hailey leaning against Jay's body, his arms wrapped around her. Totally at ease, cherishing being together.

They spent most of the long weekend at home in Hailey's apartment, not wanting to go out into the real world.

What they did, though, was take care of Camilla, just like Jay had promised. They visited her in Med, checked options for her. When they found out that she had relatives in Georgia, Jay called an old Army buddy of his that had a business in Atlanta. He could secure a decent job for her there in his friend's office. He also talked to her Parole Officer, to make sure everything would be covered from that side.

So on Saturday morning Jay and Hailey picked Camilla up at Med, took her to O'Hare, handed her the CI money and a plane ticket to Atlanta.

Camilla hugged Jay firmly. „Thank you so much for what you did for me. That is… you don't know what it means to me." She let go of Jay, hugged Hailey.

„Thank you, too. You have been so kind. I never thought someone would do this for me."

Hailey smiled at her. „Jay was right about you. Make sure to stay on this road. And have a good life from now on."

Jay and Hailey watched her pass through the security gates, then went back home.

The romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant was again postponed, they preferred to stay in. They cooked dinner together, watched TV, read, talked a lot, laughed a lot, made love. They couldn't get enough of each other.

On Monday morning, back in 21st, they headed for Voight's office, straight away, closed the door.

„Sarge, there is something you need to know," Jay started.

Voight looked from one to the other, and Voight being Voight, he knew immediately.

„Sarge, we are dating," Hailey said. „It's… Please let us stay partners. We…"

„Hm," Voight grumbled. „It seems my rules don't matter much anymore to any of you guys."

„Sarge, it wasn't as if we had planned…" Jay said, when Hailey interrupted.

With a slight grin she blurted out, „Sarge, one could say it's your fault."

Voight looked at her with surprise, a slight trace of annoyance, then relaxed and shrugged. „Careful, Hailey. You both have been in a situation like this before, and you didn't always handle it well." He looked into Jay's eyes.

„I know, Boss. But…"

„Let me finish. I can't say I'm happy with this development, but for the moment we won't change anything. Let it be clear that I will keep an eye on you. If this doesn't work out, if you bring any of your personal issues to work, you will have to find new partners, and perhaps a new unit."

„Thank you, Sarge," Hailey said. „We appreciate that."

„Thank you," Jay added. „Now I guess we should tell the others."

They left Voight's office, and outside Jay put his arm around Hailey's shoulders. „Guys, there's something you should know."

Four pairs of eyes looked up, and on four faces a big grin appeared. Dollar bills were passed from Kim and Adam to Kevin.

„Finally!" Kevin said. „It took you two a hell of a long time to figure that out."


End file.
